Pogromca
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Co by było gdyby James nie był ojcem biologicznym Harry'ego a demon?
1. Chapter 1

**[b]Pogromca.[/b]**

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: MichiruK

Paring: HP/OCC, SmH

Rodzaj: Chyba podpada pod crossa.

Ostrzeżenie: Non-canon,

Opis głównego elementu:

Szczegóły piekieł wzięłam z mitologii hebrajskiej i może zaistnieć podobieństwo także do [i]_Angel Sanctuary_.[/i] Patrz także „Słownik aniołów, w tym aniołów upadłych" G. Davidson.

Mamy zatem siedem warstw piekieł:

1. Gehenna

2. Brzuch.

3. Milczenie.

4. Brama Śmierci.

5. Cień Bramy Śmierci.

6. Zniszczenie.

7. Szeol

Czym wyższy numer warstwy, tym potężniejsi mieszkańcy i większe oddalenie od Asiji — świata ludzi.

Warstwy niebios dodam, jeśli zostaną użyte.

Grigori — byt czwartej rangi, robotnik.

Asmodeusz — (duch zła, wściekły diabeł) kiedyś serafin. Uważany

jest za wynalazcę wszelkiej rozrywki, muzyki, tańca i sztuk dramatycznych.

**[b]Spełnienie życzenia Wiany.[/b]**

Część 1.

Lily niepewnie obserwowała Jamesa.

[i]_Powiedzieć mu czy nie?_[/i]

Jednocześnie czuła się więcej niż zażenowana. Czy poczułby się urażony, gdyby mu powiedziała? Czy to normalne śnić o kimś obcym kilka dni po ślubie? Zapatrzyła się w parujący napój, mieszając złocistą zawartość kubka powolnymi ruchami łyżeczki.

Ta noc była nieziemska.

Jamesa nie było w domu, musiał być w pracy. Aurorzy pracowali o każdej porze dnia i nocy, by choć trochę uspokoić społeczeństwo magicznego świata w tych niebezpiecznych czasach. Ludzie Voldemorta stawali się coraz bardziej zuchwali i groźni. Ataki zdarzały się już prawie codziennie.

Lily, zmęczona tym, co robili, gdy nadeszło wezwanie Jamesa, zasnęła.

Obudził ją dziwny dźwięk kilkanaście minut później. W sypialni ktoś był. Usiadła przerażona i zamarła.

Przed nią, tuż obok łóżka stał półnagi mężczyzna. Tak cudownego ciała nie miał chyba nikt na tym świecie. Opalony, umięśniony, ale bez przesady, tak w sam raz.

Cudo cudem, ale już sięgała po różdżkę, w końcu to obcy człowiek w jej własnym domu. Chciała unieść rękę, ale nie mogła. Czuła się taka bezwładna, gdy on zaczął się zbliżać.

[i]_Czyżby nadal śniła?_ [/i]

Przecież nie wyczuła użycia żadnej magii. Osobnik nawet nie miał różdżki w dłoni.

To, co później z nią robił, powodowało rumieńce na jej twarzy tak intensywne, że w końcu zwróciło to uwagę młodego męża.

— Lily, dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś lekko rozpalona — zapytał, dotykając jej policzka. — Nie przeziębiłaś się?

— Nie, kochanie. Przypomniałam sobie coś.

— Czyżby noc poślubna? — zaśmiał się, a ona jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniła. — Miałem rację?

Na tym się skończyło. Lily nigdy mu nie powiedziała. Wielokrotnie myślała o śnie, który wydawał się taki realistyczny. Ruchy, każde dotkniecie mężczyzny wyzwalały w niej jeszcze większe pragnienie, by kontynuował, by nie przerywał i brał ją mocno, pożądliwie, namiętnie. Oddawała mu się cała, krzycząc, wielokrotnie zaspokajana tamtej nocy. Niejeden raz wspominała jego słowa, które wypowiedział, odchodząc w niebyt, tak jak przybył.

— Jak na zabawkę na jedną noc byłaś całkiem niezła. Powiedzmy, że zadowoliłaś mnie, Asmo.

Nie wiedziała, czy to imię jest tylko jakimś podświadomym pragnieniem. Nawet jakoś specjalnie o tym nie myślała. Tylko czasami, gdy męża nie było, a ona sama leżała w łóżku ze swoim kilkumiesięcznym synkiem Harrym.

— Panie Asmodeuszu! On znowu szaleje! Nie możemy go powstrzymać!

Ostre spojrzenie zmiotło z powierzchni Grigoria, który przyniósł wiadomości. Nikt nie odważył się teraz stanąć na drodze upadłego serafina, tym bardziej, że już od jakiegoś czasu był w niezbyt wesołym nastroju. Coś się działo, ale nie było wiadomo co. Chyba nawet sam Asmod nie był pewien, co się dzieje, i to jeszcze bardziej go drażniło.

— Szczegóły! — krzyknął na kolejnego posłańca, który tylko uklęknął w miejscu, gdzie dopiero co znikł jego poprzednik.

— Bestia przebiła się przez Milczenie i zmierza do Brzucha. Została dosyć mocno raniona, ale uparcie zmierza w stronę Gehenny.

— Co ją opętało? Nie zachowywała się tak już od bardzo dawna. Przecież jeszcze nie czas. — Wstał i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z sali obrad, prawie pustej poza kilkoma stojącymi pod ścianą pomniejszymi demonami.

Wezwał kilku generałów i wydał odpowiednie rozkazy. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Bestia przedarła się dalej, a już tym bardziej by przebyła Gehennę i wdarła się do Asiji albo, na ich nieszczęście, do Jeciry. Wojna z aniołami i tak wisiała już na włosku, a oni nie potrzebują żadnych kłopotów.

Sporą część czasu Asmod spędził na zaganianiu Bestii do jej czeluści pomiędzy Szeolem a Zniszczeniem. W pewnej chwili wyczuł coś niepokojącego, ale był zbyt zajęty walką z rozszalałym potworem, by zwrócić na to większą uwagę.

W tym samym czasie w Asiji, w rejonie zwanym Anglią, wydarzyło się coś, co mogło w nie tak dalekiej przyszłości zmienić losy dwóch, a nawet trzech światów.

Harry Potter, syn Lily i Asmo, o tak – tamta noc zostawiła nie tylko namiętne wspomnienia, ale i owoc – zginął. Na czyjeś szczęście bądź nieszczęście, nie umarł całkowicie. Zginęła tylko ludzka część duszy, ta druga, bardziej piekielna, przetrwała, bo nic, co ludzkie, nie mogło jej zagrozić.

I tu rozpoczyna się nasza, a w większości moja, opowieść. Jestem, co prawda, tylko postronnym obserwatorem, który trochę widział, trochę poszpiegował, a reszty dowiedział się, przekupując kogo trzeba. Musiałam poczekać trochę, aż szkrab podrośnie, ale co mi tam, i tak niezły miałam ubaw, obserwując zmagania śmiertelnych z demonim szczeniakiem. Jakby głodzenie, karanie coś dawało.

Phi, debile do siódmej warstwy!

Wzmacniali tylko jego piekielne usposobienie. W jego jedenaste urodziny nastąpił przełom, dzieciak dostał list z magicznego świata. Powiedzmy, że się przejął. Złamanie nosa kuzynowi za zabranie jego poczty było bardzo... och... nie wiem. Drastyczne na pewno, ale za to jakie widowiskowe. Spora część podjazdu jeszcze długo zabarwiona była purpurową posoką. Ja, machając sobie nóżkami, obserwowałam, jak mugole (tak tu nazywali istoty bez mocy) wyrzucają jakieś rupiecie i każą wynosić się potomkowi piekielnego rodu, co nawet wykrzyczeli kilka razy. Zachichotałam i podążyłam za niebardzo strapionym tym wydarzeniem chłopcem. Na reakcję magicznego świata nie trzeba było długo czekać. Kilka przecznic dalej pojawił się jakiś człowiek, który na pewno nie był normalny. Nawet jak na moje kryteria mógłby spokojnie być w piątej, a nawet szóstej warstwie za samo tylko spojrzenie.

— Panie Potter, proszę za mną.

Och, to było mrocznie cudowne. Chyba się zakocham! Czy demon może kochać? Pewnie, i to na zabój, szczególnie na zabój.

Jak się później dowiedziałam, Severus Snape, mistrz eliksirów w szkole, do której dostał się chłopiec, został po niego wysłany przez dyrektora wymienionej wcześniej instytucji. Wyrzucenie przez opiekunów automatycznie przerzuciło prawa na nauczycieli, a to spowodowało jego przybycie. Przez kilka kolejnych dni oglądałam i podglądałam zakupy tej dwójki.

No, dobra! Wracając do naszej historii.

Chłopiec został odeskortowany na dworzec i wsadzony do dziwnie przestarzałego, a jednocześnie całkiem sprawnego pociągu pełnego dzieciaków jemu, ale tylko w tej ludzkiej, której oczywiście już nie miał, części podobnych.

Początkowo odpychał od siebie każdego, kto tylko chciał z nim nawiązać kontakt, ale dla nas to całkiem naturalne. Nie cierpimy nieswoich, osobników każdego innego gatunku, który nie jest minimalnie mroczny.

Miałam niewielkie kłopoty z przedarciem się przez osłony zamku, do którego jakiś dziwaczny półolbrzym (o, tego jestem pewna) zaprowadził mój cel. Całe szczęście znalazło się kilka miłych duszyczek, które przeniosły mnie na swoim grzbiecie, ciągnąc jednocześnie powozy z dzieciakami ze starszych roczników.

Wielka Sala, też coś! Nawet nie łaska zainstalować żyrandol! I na czym mam się bujać? Nie usiądę przecież na świeczce! Jeszcze mi się skrzydełka osmalą. Dobra, już są czarne, ale tak ślicznie hebanowe, a nie dymowe i ładnie lśnią w świetle płomieni.

Koniec o mnie. Wiem, jestem cudowną istotką rozmiar cal czy dwa, ale teraz zajmijmy się chłopcem.

Już samo to, że wywołał swoim pojawieniem się niesamowitą reakcją wśród zebranych, było niezwykle. W tym świecie zyskał sławę jeszcze będąc niemowlakiem, a teraz tylko chyba zacznie się rozkręcać. Mam nadzieje, że w odpowiednią stronę – tę piekielną.

Na Lucyfera! Po co oni wkładają im tę szmatę na głowę?

— SLYTHERIN!

O, tego się chyba nie spodziewali, sądząc po reakcjach.

Tylko ten mroczny był z jakiegoś powodu zadowolony. Nakazał ruchem głowy zrobić miejsce przy jednym ze stołów, tym ozdobionym srebrem i zielenią. Przynajmniej miał posłuch, bo w ciągu sekundy miejsce czekało na swojego nowego ucznia.

— Severusie, jak mniemam, zajmiesz się nim odpowiednio. Po ceremonii przyjdź do mojego gabinetu. — Ten starzec wydawał mi się od samego początku dziwny, ale siedzenie na oparciu jego fotela zaczęło być w późniejszym czasie moim najciekawszym zajęciem.

Tak pokręconego człowieka chyba jeszcze nie nosił ten świat na swoich barkach.

Potter został Ślizgonem. Skąd oni biorą te nazwy?

I tu nie pozwalał się nikomu do siebie zbliżać, odgrodził się od wszystkich murem milczenia, gromił ich spojrzeniem lub ostrym wywarczeniem jakiejś obelgi, gdy próbowali się do niego jakoś zbliżyć, zaprzyjaźnić. W bardzo krótkim czasie dali mu spokój i przestrzeń, której tak pragnął.

Tak trzymać, mały! Nie pozwól szaraczkom się zbliżyć! Idź do mrocznego, on jest trochę taki jak ty!

Mrocznych Wróżków nikt nie widzi. Tylko ten, kto nas przyzwał, a w tym świecie go nie ma, więc będę sobie mogła pozwiedzać, jak młody pójdzie spać.

Potter poszedł w końcu spać albo tylko to udawał, nie wiem. Jeszcze nie umiem rozróżniać snu i nie-snu demona. Jest bardzo niewielka różnica. To jakby rozmowa z samym sobą, a jednocześnie odpoczynek. Nie umiem tego inaczej wytłumaczyć.

Dobra, czas polecieć do dyrektora. Chciał rozmawiać z mrocznym po kolacji, a ten przed chwilą zakończył rozmowę-pouczenie z nowymi, więc pewnie poszedł od razu do gabinetu przełożonego.

— Wejdź, Severusie. Czekamy tylko na ciebie. — Starzec wskazał mu krzesło, a ja usiadłam sobie koło obskubanego ptaszyska, popychając go w stronę miski, gdzie też zaraz wpadł i wybuchł w płomieniach.

Przynajmniej mam więcej miejsca dla siebie.

— Cóż, najwyższy czas, Fawkes — powiedział dyrektor i pogłaskał łyse jak kolano modelki pisklę. — Co wiesz o Harrym, Severusie? Spędziłeś z nim kilka ostatnich dni i chciałbym wiedzieć, co zaobserwowałeś — zwrócił się do mrocznego mężczyzny, nawet się do niego nie odwracając.

Koło Snape'a siedziała jakaś dystyngowana kobieta, która chyba zjadła coś kwaśnego. W ogóle cały gabinet dziadka przesiąknięty był zapachem cytryny. Fetysz jakiś czy co?

— Z tego, czego dowiedziałem się od Dursleyów, nie jest mile usposobiony. Często ma napady złego humoru, niszczy i kaleczy wtedy wszystko na swojej drodze, ale z tego, co zobaczyłem w ich wspomnieniach, sami doprowadzili chłopca do tego typu wybuchów. Nie dbali o niego i to są efekty. Buntuje się i tyle. Trzeba go trochę utemperować, ale z umiarem. Musi znaleźć sobie jakiś wzór do naśladowania, bo jego wuj takiego mu nie dał.

— Myślę, że jako opiekun jego domu będziesz się do tego najlepiej nadawał, Severusie.

— Słucham? Przemyślałeś to, Albusie? Ja mam zająć się twoim Złotym Chłopcem?

— W tym wypadku bardziej pasowałby zwrot Srebrny, przecież to Ślizgon — zauważyła Minerva.

— Nieważne jak go nazwiemy. Chłopiec potrzebuje teraz mentora, który się nim zajmie — przerwał im Albus, nie chcąc, by sprzeczka rozpętała się na dobre. — Severusie, podejmiesz się, czy mam szukać kogoś innego?

Mistrz eliksirów zmrużył oczy, szukając czegoś w twarzy dyrektora. Musiałby nie znać tego starca, żeby nie podejrzewać jakiegoś podstępu.

— Zgodzę się pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz się wtrącał w moje poczynania, nawet jeśli nie będą ci się podobać. Jeśli mam się nim zająć, chcę mieć wolną rękę.

Wiedziałam! Coś czułam, że się zgodzi. Swój ciągnie do swego! Fawkes zapiszczał z miski w moją stronę, chcąc chyba zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Cicho siedź, prażynko! Ja tu mam ważne zadanie, nie interesuje mnie siedzenie na żerdzi i przysłuchiwanie się, o czym plotkują między sobą portrety. Że co? Że to właśnie robię? Nieprawda! Nie słucham, o czym ględzą obrazy... A! Że siedzę na grzędzie. A gdzie mam siedzieć z moim wzrostem? Tu też nie ma żyrandola!

Nie zagadywać mnie, jak jestem w samym środku zadania! Sio! Kysz! Paszoł won! Lecę do kwater Severusa, nie przeszkadzać albo przynajmniej siedzieć cicho.

Całe szczęście, że dla mnie nie ma przeszkód w postaci ścian, no, może za wyjątkiem magicznych barier. Ale żeby mnie nie przepuścić, trzeba o mnie najpierw wiedzieć. Tak z ciekawości, ktoś chyba podejrzewał piekielnych, gdy stawiał osłonę szkoły, ale ona jest stara, więc twórcy może nie być już wśród żywych. Dobra, nie ten temat.

— Potter! Za jakie grzechy? Co takiego zrobiłem, że musiałem dostać ciebie pod opiekę? — Czyżby mężczyźnie nie bardzo podobało się nowe zadanie?

Spokojnie, to dopiero początek twojego wyzwania.

Wróciłam do swego celu [i]_numero uno_.[/i] Czas zebrać siły na kolejny dzień. Idę o zakład, że jutro będzie wesoło, a może nawet wybuchowo.

Miałam rację!

Ja zawsze mam rację, chyba że pan każe inaczej.

Dwa uszkodzone meble, rozpiep... chciałam powiedzieć... pęknięty kociołek, dwie ofiary u pielęgniarki i trzy szlabany później poleciałam za Potterem na kolację. Nikt nawet nie próbował koło niego usiąść. I wcale się temu nie dziwię. Nawet święty podwinąłby ogon przy tak wybuchowym dzieciaku. Transmutacja była wesoła. Zamiana zapałek, też coś! Po co zamieniać małe w małe? Lepiej zajmijmy się czymś dużym.

Dobry chłopiec! Stoły jako nawet za bardzo nie wiem co, były dużo ciekawsze niż igły, w które mieli transmutować kawałki drewienka.

Szlaban pierwszy: za nieposłuszeństwo.

Potem przyszła kolej na eliksiry. Severus zrobił piękne wejście typu „pan piekieł wkracza do sali, padnijcie na kolana, wy nędzne kreatury". A potem było już tylko piekielniej. Nie popuścił żadnemu uczniowi, przepytując ich na dzień dobry z czegoś, czego nawet ja nie wiedziałam. Bezoar? Fuj, obrzydlistwo już z nazwy, a nie mówiąc po tym, jak się dowiedziałam co to. Może i jestem istota piekielna, ale my też mamy jakieś ograniczenia. Ja, przykładowo, nie cierpię tej zielonej papki zwanej przez ludzi szpinakiem, ale przynajmniej nikt nie każe mi spożywać żołądka kozy.

Wracając do kociołka, który efektownie rozpadł się tuż nad tablicą w rezultacie działań jakiegoś rudzielca z czerwoną naszywką, a diablątko odrzuciło go jak najdalej od siebie przed wybuchem.

Drugi szlaban za bycie... nie będę tego powtarzać, za trudne na mój mały móżdżek. Kto wymyślił takie ciężkie słowa jak elokwencja czy egzaltowany? Co do książątka, to się zgadzam. Asmo w końcu jest byłym serafinem i zajmuje piąty krąg piekieł, ma w nim pewną władzę, a to się liczy.

Kolejny szlaban dostał, idąc na posiłek.

Niejaki Malfoy zaczepił go na korytarzu, żądając, aby się opamiętał i uspokoił, bo w tym tempie stracą punkty szybciej, niż je zdobędą. Oczywiście, jakby chłopak przejmował się czymś tak przyziemnym jak punkty.

Malfoy wykpił się ucieczką z pola bitwy, ale jego dwa osiłki wylądowały w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nie chciałabym się znaleźć po tej niebezpiecznej stronie różdżki, gdy Potter wyzwala magię swojego rodu. To musi piekielnie boleć. Ludzka magia jest taka bezradna wobec potęgi piekieł. Jestem ciekawa, kiedy ten mały opanował czary ludzi? Nie pamiętam, by uczył się ich u poprzednich opiekunów. Chyba, że nauczył się ich przez te kilka dni wolności. Czytał coś wieczorami w tamtej tawernie na magicznej ulicy, gdzie spał, zanim wsiadł do pociągu.

Szlaban. Bezpodstawne użycie czarów pierwszego stopnia na innym uczniu. Bezpodstawne? Też coś! Jeśli oni tego typu zaklęć używają jako pierwszy stopień, a Harry zrobił dzięki nim taki bałagan w lochach, to boję się, co będzie, jak pozna wyższe poziomy.

Wszyscy dziwili się mocy zaklęcia, ale tylko jakieś szepty wśród nauczycieli dawały tak naprawdę do myślenia. Oczywiście wszystkim prócz mnie. Ja znałam powód tej siły. Moce piekielne.

Po kolacji Snape wezwał Pottera na dywanik.

Co to była za rozmowa. Widać, kto rządzi!

— Potter! Co to ma znaczyć? To, że twoi poprzedni opiekunowie pozwalali ci na takie wybryki, nie znaczy, że ja pozwolę. Od dziś będziesz mieć nałożone zaklęcie monitorujące. Każdy twój wyskok będzie natychmiast pojawiał się u mnie. Nie myśl, że takie zachowanie nie zostanie odpowiednio potraktowane. — Mężczyzna nawet nie podniósł głosu, a mnie wszystkie włoski stanęły dęba. — Zrozumieliśmy się, panie Potter? Znałem wystarczająco dobrze twojego ojca, by wiedzieć, do czego jesteś zdolny. On nie grzeszył inteligencją i jak widzę, ty także nie.

Chłopak nie odezwał się ani słowem, ale nie było to spowodowane szokiem czy strachem. Czułam, jak jego magia szaleje. Był wściekły.

Podniósł się powoli z krzesła, które profesor nakazał mu zająć zaraz po wejściu do gabinetu. Stanął przed nauczycielem, choć musiał sporo podnosić głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, i wysyczał:

— Mam gdzieś, czy znał pan mojego ojca i jaki on był. Nie jestem nim, a skoro nawet wy, dorośli, jesteście ślepi, że nie widzicie tego, co się dzieje naprawdę, to ja nie mam zamiaru was uświadamiać. Zostałem sprowokowany i się broniłem. Mówiłem to wcześniej i nikt nawet nie sprawdził, czy mówię prawdę, tylko od razu przyjęto, że to moja wina. Dziękuję za taką sprawiedliwość. Proszę wyznaczyć mi karę, chcę wrócić do swojego dormitorium, tam przynajmniej nikt się mnie nie czepia.

Severus tylko patrzył na zacietrzewionego chłopca. Kącik jego ust drgnął wręcz niezauważalnie.

— Dobrze, Potter. Twoją karą będzie przyprowadzenie do mnie głównego sprawcy tego zdarzenia. Chciałbym z nim przedyskutować kilka ważnych spraw.

Chłopaka chyba zamurowało. Najwyraźniej nie tego spodziewał się po takiej przemowie.

— Wierzy mi pan? Dlaczego? — zdziwił się.

— Mam swoje powody, panie Potter. Za dobrze znam poczynania dziedzica Malfoyów, żeby nie wziąć pod uwagę twoich słów. On zdaje się być zazdrosny o twoją sławę.

— Nie chciałem jej — mruknął cicho Harry.

— Tego mogę się domyślać. Nie wydajesz się być dzieckiem, którego cieszy śmierć rodziców. A teraz bądź łaskaw wykonać polecenie i przyprowadź tu Draco.

— Dobrze, proszę pana.

Och! Czy tylko ja zauważyłam, że zrobiło się jakoś tak słodko? Nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego po tym mężczyźnie. Jest sprawiedliwy, nie wyciąga pochopnych wniosków, nie poznawszy najpierw faktów.

Potter też był mocno zszokowany, ale jak na jedenastoletnie dziecko szybko się opamiętał. Jestem ciekawa, kto go tego nauczył albo jaka sytuacja się do tego przyczyniła.


	2. Chapter 2

Pogromca

02

Obserwowanie młodego piekielnego było ciekawym zajęciem, lecz nie na tym polegało moje główne zadanie. Może wydawać się Wam, że jestem tu dla rozrywki, ale tak nie jest. Zostałam przyzwana z bardzo ważnego powodu. Musiałam w najbliższej przyszłości uświadomić chłopaka kim jest i zabrać go do piekła na szkolenie. Co prawda, jeszcze nie wiem jak to zrobić, bo przecież nie może mnie zobaczyć. Trzeba coś wykombinować. Na razie pozostało mi pilnowanie go i zareagowanie w odpowiedniej chwili, gdyby nadarzyła się sytuacja wysłania do Zniszczenia, tak jak chciał jego prawdziwy ojciec.

Nadeszła w końcu, ale musiałam się uzbroić w cierpliwość. Chłopak z powodu swojego mrocznego usposobienia ciągle wpadał tarapaty, ale całe szczęście Severus ratował go w dosłownie ostatnich chwilach. Nie przypuszczałam nigdy, że latanie na kawałku patyku i kilku witkach związanych do kupy jest takie niebezpieczne, nawet dla nas piekielnych.

Na ratunek przybywa mi sam dyrektor. Chce porozmawiać z chłopcem. Jeszcze dobre nie zaczął częstować go cukierkami i herbatą, gdy do gabinetu dosłownie wpadła McGonagall. Kiwnęła głową w stronę dyrektora, widząc siedzącego przed biurkiem ucznia.

Starszy czarodziej przeprosił i wyszedł. Harry zaczął się rozglądać, a ja już zacierałam swoje małe łapki. Wzrok chłopca zatrzymał się na jakimś bibelocie. Tak go zaabsorbował, że wstał i podszedł do niego. Rozglądnął się po gabinecie, ale akurat wszystkie portrety były puste. To, co miała do powiedzenia profesorka Transmutacji było widać ważniejsze niż pilnowanie ucznia.

Niewielki, złoty sygnet znikł w kieszeni szaty, a na twarzy chłopca pojawił się złośliwy i po części zwycięski uśmiech. Zajął na powrót swoje miejsce i jakby nic się nie stało pił sobie spokojnie herbatę.

Dyrektor wrócił bardzo szybko. Długo rozmawiał — on mówił, chłopak udawał, że słucha — o zachowaniu i tego typu bzdetach. Potem wypuścił Pottera na szkolną wolność.

Teraz nadeszła moja chwila. Zaklęcie w pierścieniu wrót nie było trudne. Trochę to przypominało czarodziejski świstoklik, ale dział tylko na magię demonów. Teraz wystarczy poczekać aż go założy. Automatycznie zostanie przeniesiony do Bramy Śmierci. Wypadało by poznał swego prawdziwego ojca. Wiele osób nie będzie tego z faktu zadowolonych, bo dotąd wszyscy uważali, że Asmodeusz jest bez potomka, a tu taka niespodzianka.

_Niezły z ciebie będzie demon, mały_ — zaśmiałam się pod nosem. _Trochę cię podszkolimy i będzie cacy._

Niestety Potter zaraz po zdobyciu swojej błyskotki zapomniał o niej. Musze jednak przyznać, ze nie nudziłam się. Gryfon mi na to nie pozwolił. Po odklepaniu większości szlabanów zarabiał zaraz następne, jednak profesorowie zauważyli, że chłopak pokornieje tylko i wyłącznie przy jednym z nich. Wykorzystali to.

Snape prawie codziennie otrzymywał wiadomości o nowych przewinieniach i szlabanach, jakie mu przypadały. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą gdyby nie odwdzięczał się podobnie.

Skoro on musi zajmować się zmora Potterów, to dlaczego inni nie mogą też trochę pozajmować się kilkoma swoimi podopiecznymi. Z jakiego powodu? Powód zawsze się znajdzie.

— Witam znów, panie Potter. Czym tym razem zdenerwował pan profesor McGonagall. — Głowa Snape'a nawet nie uniosła się znad kociołka, do którego dodawał właśnie składnik.

— Skąd pan wie, że to ja? Nawet pan nie spojrzał w moją stronę — spytał chłopak, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Bo tylko pan otrzymał zaproszenie na to spotkanie. Czyż nie tak, panie Potter? — Ostatnie zdanie było już dodane ostrym tonem. — Tak rozwydrzonego gówniarza ostatni raz widziałem, gdy sam byłem uczniem. I to mało chwalebne stanowisko obejmował twój ojciec. Jak mawia przysłowie nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni.

— Zamknij się!

— Coś ty powiedział? — warknął Snape, zrywając się z fotela jednocześnie odsyłając gdzieś mały kociołek.

Oj, chyba zaraz się zacznie. Zajęłam dogodny punkt obserwacyjny na szafie i obserwowałam zbliżającą się do siebie dwójkę.

— Głuchy jesteś? Tłuszcz z włosów zalał ci uszy?

— Potter!

Stali w niewielkiej odległości od siebie. Potter z powodu wzrostu musiał unieść głowę.

— Jesteś tak samo głupi jak twój ojciec.

Obie magie chłopca zaczęły szaleć. Czarne pasma, niczym mgła, wydobywały się z ciała Harry'ego. Wszystko co nie było przymocowane, drżało wstrząsane pierwotną magiczną siłą. Severus patrzył zszokowany na dzieciaka. Pokaz był piękny. Nieziemski i równie niebezpieczny dla śmiertelnika. Potter był jednak jeszcze młody i taki wyczyn nie mógł trwać wiecznie. W ciągu chwili nogi się pod nim ugięły i stracił przytomność wprost w ramiona łapiącego go Snape'a.

— Pięknie, Potter, pięknie. Żeby nie mówić dosadniej.

Severus położył przelewające mu się przez ręce ciało na kanapie.

— Tego mi jeszcze brakowało.

Zostawił chłopaka i ruszył ku swojej biblioteczce. Musiał potwierdzić przypuszczenia. Gdy zobaczyłam co czyta profesor oczy zabłysły mi niczym latarenki z ciemną noc. Skąd w rękach śmiertelnika znalazła się ta księga, a dokładniej jej kopia, było dla mnie nie wiadomą. Jednak sam fakt, że Snape ją czyta była największym szokiem. Księgi demonów nie da się od tak czytać. Tylko nieliczni czarodzieje mogliby być w stanie coś zrozumieć. Czyżby nie tylko wygląd profesora był mroczny?

Gdy zobaczyłam jak dotarł do rozdziału poświęconemu rozpoznawaniu demonów zadrżałam. Jeśli Snape zagrozi chłopcu mam prawo go chronić.

Przyzwanie jest proste. Choć losowe.

Nagle Snape wstał i zatrzasnął księgę. Zbliżył się do kanapy i spojrzał na leżącego. Powoli uniósł różdżkę.

Nie było po co czekać. Białe linie wezwania aktywowałam na podłodze salonu. Na zielonym dywanie wyglądał cudownie. Ale nie był to element dekoracyjny, o czym zaraz miał przekonać się mistrz eliksirów.

Oślepiające światło zalało pomieszczenie. Gdyby były tu okna światło widoczne byłyby daleko. Snape odsunął się od źródła, zasłaniając oczy, ale nie zniżając różdżki. Ten człowiek musiał już nie jedno widzieć i przeżyć.

Blask znikł.

Przed Severusem klęczał teraz na jednym kolanie chłopak, prawie mężczyzna. Obserwował Snape'a ostro błękitnymi oczami. Długie, brązowe włosy unosiły się wokoło niego niczym płaszcz na wietrze.

— Odsuń się od chłopca, śmiertelniku — nakazał niezwykle pięknym i miękkim głosem, wstając.

— Na razie to ty jesteś bliżej niż ja, więc to chyba dotyczy ciebie. Chwilowo, to ty go krzywdzisz.

Snape oczywiście jak zawsze miał rację. Magia przybysza szarpała ciałem nieprzytomnego chłopca tak bardzo, że wyginało go w łuk. Gdy tylko to spostrzegł natychmiast sapnął i nagle wszystko ustało. Wstał szybko i podszedł do leżącego i dotknął jego czoła palcem wskazującym.

— Coś ty mu zrobił? — wrzasnął. — Ma zanik magii i to obu.

Severus oparł się o ścianę i czekał. Domyślał się, że to nie byle kto przed nim stoi i nie miał zamiaru nie potrzebnie ryzykować. Nie po to był szpiegiem od tylu lat i starał się przetrwać by jakiś pomniejszy demonek go zabił od tak. Nigdy dotąd nie spotkał się z tymi osobnikami magicznych stworzeń, ale nie zamierzał ryzykować. Wystarczająco zapoznał się z ich historią na rozkaz Voldemorta by być ostrożnym.

— Sam sobie zrobił. Nikt mu nie kazał szaleć.

Teraz muszę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Podleciałam do ucha mojego przyzwanego i nakazałam mu zabrać chłopca w bezpieczne miejsce. Przekazałam w jaki sposób ma tego dokonać. Jako mój sługa musiał wykonać polecenie. Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie na co Snape zareagował po swojemu.

— Co robisz?

— Zabieram go. Tu chwilowo nie jest bezpieczny. Musi nauczyć się władać swoją naturalną mocą, a nie tą waszą mizerną.

W końcu znalazł pierścień i założył go na palec serdeczny chłopca.

— Wróci tu w przeciągu doby.

Zniknęli obaj w podobny do przyzwania błysku.

Chyba muszę popracować nad przyzywaniem. Jacyś tacy łagodni mi tylko wychodzą. To nie po piekielnemu.


	3. Chapter 3

Pogromca

./2011/04/loveless_—_agatsuma_soubi_

Cz.3.

Harry'ego ocucił ból. I to podwójny.

Głowa pulsowała mu niemiłosiernie, a dodatkowo ktoś szturchał go w bok czymś ostrym. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył koło siebie kucającego mężczyznę, który z sadystyczną pasją wbijał mu w bok kawałek patyka. Gdy zobaczył, że jego zabawka się obudziła, uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, ukazując rząd białych zębów, a także dwa spore kły.

Harry poderwał się do siadu, co przypłacił kolejną falą bólu głowy. Jęknął, łapiąc się za nią.

— Dobrze, możesz się ruszać. Wstawaj! — Zimny rozkaz padł od strony nieznajomego, który właśnie wyprostował się i odgarnął do tyłu szare włosy.

Nie ciemny blond czy coś w tym stylu, ale szare, po prostu szare. Reszta sylwetki była całkiem normalna, choć Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego tak pomyślał.

Potter rozejrzał się dookoła. Jak okiem sięgnąć wszędzie była pustynia. Tylko spore kamienie zaburzały płaszczyznę terenu, ale poza tym wszędzie był tylko i wyłącznie piach.

— Wstawaj wreszcie! Nie mam ochoty zadawać się z Asurami. Już samo twoje wtargnięcie do Szeolu wywołało falę, która na pewno wkrótce tu ich ściągnie.

Nowoprzybyły chłopak nie odezwał się słowem, choć widać było, że ma na końcu języka kilka pytań. Wstał, otrzepując się z piasku, i znów się rozejrzał. Jednak jego uwagę znów przyciągnął mężczyzna o szarych włosach. Trochę przypominał mu Malfoya z tymi długimi do pasa włosami, ale na tym kończyło się podobieństwo. Nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, ale w każdym jego geście była arystokratyczność pełną krwią, której pozazdrościłby mu właśnie Malfoy.

Niezapięta kamizelka i tak samo niedopięta koszula ukazywały tors, a na nim sporo blizn, w większości skumulowanych na szyi. Tam też widniał dodatkowo napis, i jak Harry podejrzewał na pierwszy rzut oka, nie był to tatuaż, lecz czyjaś ręczna robota.

„_Bestia"._

Nie zapowiadało to niczego dobrego. Jeśli mężczyzna naprawdę zachowuje się jak bestia, to można się po nim spodziewać wszystkiego, nawet morderstwa. Dziwne wrzaski odwróciły jego uwagę od mężczyzny. I choć przed dosłownie minutą nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku, teraz zaczęli zbliżać się do nich dziwaczni osobnicy. Jedynie delikatnie można było stwierdzić, że to humanoidy, ale i tak to stwierdzenie nie obejmowało wszystkich. Posiadały rogi, płetwy, nawet skrzydła, a często wszystko na raz. Misz-masz wszelkiego ohydztwa.

— Co to jest?

— Nie co, a kto. To Asurowie. Demony. Bardzo podstępne — odparł spokojnie mężczyzna. — Umiesz walczyć?

— Na pięści jeszcze ujdzie, ale magia to już inna sprawa. Dopiero zostałem przyjęty do magicznej szkoły i nauczyłem się tylko kilku zaklęć.

Stwory z piekła rodem otoczyły ich kręgiem.

— Czyli nie umiesz — rzekł nieznajomy ironicznym tonem. — Stań za mną. Taka ilość to nie problem dla mnie.

Harry obruszył się na takie traktowanie.

— Potrafię się sam obronić! Bez łaski.

Pomimo widocznej i słyszalnej złości stanął jednak za plecami mężczyzny, ale nie po to, by się schronić. Stanął plecami do niego i wyjął różdżkę.

— Tchórzem nie jesteś. Spodobałbyś się memu panu. Asmo lubi takich buntowników — zaśmiał się na ten czyn mężczyzna, unosząc rękę z dwoma palcami do góry. — No, moi drodzy, zapraszam — szepnął w stronę otaczającej ich grupy

Warczenie atakujących nabrało siły. Ruszyli wszyscy na raz. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do Harry'ego, przyciągając go ramieniem do piersi.

— Stój spokojnie — nakazał.

Harry zobaczył, jak z jego palców zaczyna wypływać magia tak jasnym światłem, że zostawiała smugi w powietrzu. Smugi, które układały się w symbole. Cała wstęga tych znaków otaczała ich teraz kilkoma zwojami, od których odbijały się atakujące ich stwory.

— To je zatrzyma. Za chwilę powinny się znudzić. Nie należą do wytrwałych.

— Dlaczego ich nie zabijesz? To potwory.

Mężczyzna zerknął na niego więcej niż chłodno. Na to spojrzenie chłopakowi zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, jedynie głuchy warkot dobiegający z krtani nieznajomego.

Tę nieuwagę wykorzystały atakujące demony. Uderzyły skumulowaną falą magii w jedno miejsce bariery, przełamując ją i trafiając stojącego tyłem mężczyznę. Siła uderzenia powaliła go na kolana, zwalając też Harry'ego, o którego ten się oparł. Kręgi zaczęły znikać, a stwory zbliżały się coraz bardziej, już pewne zwycięstwa nad powalonymi.

— _Protego!_ — krzyknął Harry, unosząc różdżkę.

Tylko na tyle mógł wykonać teraz ruch. Mężczyzna wydawał się być albo oszołomiony, albo nawet stracił przytomność, bo na próby uwolnienia się chłopca spod jego ciała nie reagował.

Demony nadal się zbliżały i od nowego pola ochronnego dzieliły je dosłownie centymetry. W tej chwili Harry pomyślał o wpleceniu w niego innego zaklęcia. Nie bardzo miał pewność, czy to zadziała, dopiero omawiali teorię na zaklęciach, ale warto było spróbować. Nawet fakt, że chciał użyć zaklęcia niewybaczalnego, jakoś go nie martwił.

— _Crucio__Coagmento!_ — Wplótł w tarczę wybrany czar i pozostało mu czekanie, czy zadziała.

Na efekt nie musiał długo czekać. Gdy pierwszy demon dotknął bariery, poraziło go i odskoczył do tyłu, sycząc i wydając dziwaczne dźwięki, które można była zaklasyfikować jako dźwięki gniewu i bólu. Potwory nie były za inteligentne. Podchodziły dalej, dopóki same nie zostały potraktowane falą bólu.

Harry podtrzymywał tarczę z coraz większym trudem. Ciężar mężczyzny utrudniał mu oddychanie, a magia odpływała z każdym dotknięciem bariery przez atakujących.

Nagle wszystko ustało. Demony najzwyczajniej zrezygnowały i odeszły. Ślizgon poddał się zmęczeniu, opuszczając dzierżącą różdżkę rękę na piach. Bariera zamigotała i zniknęła z krótkim błyskiem. Czarne plamy nie chciały jednak zniknąć sprzed oczu Pottera. Spróbował jeszcze raz zsunąć z siebie nieprzytomnego i po dwóch próbach w końcu udało mu się tego dokonać.

Ruch ten ocucił mężczyznę, który potrząsając głową i masując kark, wstał, rozglądając się.

— Poszły sobie? Dziwne. A miały taki łatwy kąsek — mruknął.

Harry wstał i zatoczył się, prostując.

— Co ci jest? — zauważył to nieznajomy.

— Nic — burknął w odpowiedzi chłopiec, gdy nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Zobaczył jeszcze, jak leci do przodu, gdy ciało przestało go słuchać, i dostrzegł ramię łapiące go pod piersią, powstrzymując dalszy upadek.

Pociemniało mu przed oczami.

Pobudki czasami są zdradliwe. Święcie jesteśmy przekonani, że znajdujemy się w całkiem innym miejscu, a otwarcie oczu niszczy to złudzenie.

Harry miał podobnie. Był pewien, że budzi się w swoim łóżku w dormitorium, a jednak w nim nie był. Zerwał się szybko i jęknął, łapiąc się za głowę, gdy nagle ciśnienie zaczęło rozsadzać mu ją od środka. Usiadł tam, gdzie stał, czyli na podłodze koło łóżka, wyłożonej miękkim, puszystym jak futro dywanem.

Nie interesował go jednak teraz wystrój sypialni, w jakiej się znalazł. Chciał tylko, by to stado koni pobiegło sobie na inne pastwisko, a jego głowę zostawiło w spokoju.

Dotknięcie przez kogoś jego czoła odegnało ból natychmiast. Spojrzał w górę na starszego mężczyznę z jakimś małym szkaradzieństwem na ramieniu.

— Hej, mały! — zapiszczało właśnie ono. — Nieźle się urządziłeś.

Potter lekko spanikowany cofnął się, nawet nie wstając, i zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po pokoju, zastanawiając się, czy jednak jeszcze nie śpi.

Normalni ludzie nie mają rogów, prawda? Ani ogona, ani błoniastych skrzydeł? Dobra, był w świecie magii, ale chyba są jakieś granice?

— Spokojnie, synu. Przyzwyczaisz się.

— Nie jestem twoim synem — burknął, odzyskując trochę godności i pewności.

— Tu raczej będę się kłócił, synu — zaakcentował ostatnie słowo nieznajomy.


	4. Chapter 4

Pogromca

Cz. 4.

— Słucham?

— Możesz wierzyć lub nie, jesteś moim synem.

— Tak, oczywiście, i pewnie niebawem też wyrosną mi takie rogi i ogon na dodatek — prychnął Harry, odsuwając się od tego szalonego mężczyzny.

— Dopiero jak skończysz dwadzieścia jeden ludzkich lat. Jesteś tylko pół demonem, albo przynajmniej byłeś do czasu jak ten... Jak mu było? — zwrócił się do tego czegoś na ramieniu.

— Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort.

— Właśnie. Zabił twoją ludzką część, więc teraz jesteś demonem.

— I pewnie jestem w piekle — zironizował.

— Zgadza się. — Mężczyzna był całkiem poważny. — Rozejrzyj się po okolicy. — Wskazał mu okno.

Harry posłuchał. Odsunął ciężką zasłonę i zamarł. Przed nim roztaczał się kolejny pustynny krajobraz. Teraz było trochę więcej skał, a na widnokręgu widoczne nawet góry. Jednak ani śladu życia. Nic, nawet zaschniętego drzewa, by choć podejrzewać, że kiedyś było tam jakieś życie.

— Bestia cię przetestowała, tak na wszelki wypadek, i dlatego pozwoliłem ci tu przybyć. Normalnie odesłałbym cię do jakiejś wyższej sfery, byś się podszkolił, ale poradziłeś sobie całkiem dobrze.

— Test? — Harry odwrócił się od okna. — Bestia to ten idiota, co mnie znalazł i szturchał patykiem jak jakąś padlinę?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na zwierzątko, a to potwierdziło skinieniem głowy.

— Tak zrobił. Sama widziałam. Potem udał, że stracił przytomność, i młody panicz sam sobie poradził z całą banda Asurów.

Ten pokiwał głowa pobłażająco.

— Czy on chociaż raz wykona poprawnie rozkaz? Miał nie wciągać chłopca w żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Nieważne. — Machnął dłonią i tuż przy nim pojawił się dzieciak niewiele starszy od Harry'ego.

— Aresz, zapoznaj mojego syna z panującymi tu zasadami. Ubierz go odpowiednio do jego rangi. Potem przyprowadź do głównej sali. Czas dokonać prezentacji.

— Hej! Nie zgadzam się! — krzyknął Harry. — Nie jesteś moim ojcem!

— Udowodnię ci to podczas rytuału. Magia zawsze rozpozna swoje źródło.

Odwrócił się od niego i wyszedł, a wezwany chłopak ukłonił się naprawdę nisko. Następnie klasnął w dłonie i podszedł do Harry'ego.

— To do dzieła, paniczu. Zasady są proste. Na tym poziomie władzę sprawuje pan Asmodeus, ty jako jego następca jesteś zaraz po nim. Każdy będzie cię słuchał.

— Pięknie, z jednego bagna w drugie. Już i tak jest nieciekawie. — Usiadł na łóżku, krzyżując ręce na piersi i obserwując poczynania drugiego chłopca.

Ten podszedł do ogromnej, w pełni tego słowa znaczeniu, szafy i otworzył ją. Potem do niej wszedł, szukając czegoś w jej przepastnych czeluściach.

— Jaki kolor preferujesz, paniczu?

— Wszystko jedno i nie nazywaj mnie paniczem.

— Przykro mi, ale nie mogę, paniczu. Proponuję zieleń i srebro, będą pasować do cery i koloru oczu.

Harry prychnął.

— A jak ci rozkażę, to go złamiesz?

— Nie wolno mi sprzeciwiać się paniczowi.

— Rozkazuję ci mówić mi po imieniu. Jestem Harry.

Aresz zmierzył go nagle zimnym wzrokiem, od którego przeszły Potterowi ciarki po plecach.

— Nie złamię rozkazu pana Asmo, paniczu Harry — odparł ostro.

— No, tak. Jest wyżej ode mnie i musisz usłuchać. Co to jest! — krzyknął, gdy zobaczył, co chłopiec dla niego niesie. — Chyba sobie żartujesz? Nie ubiorę tego!

— Skoro chce panicz przynieść wstyd własnemu ojcu już w pierwszy dzień pobytu w Bramie Śmierci to proszę bardzo. Mnie wszystko jedno. Ja wykonałem polecenie.

W kilka chwil Aresz zmienił diametralnie stosunek do Pottera.

— Co się dzieje? Jeszcze przed chwilą byłeś całkiem znośny.

Aresz rzucił mu na łóżko wybrane rzeczy i stanął pod przeciwległą ściana, opierając się o nią plecami i podpierając dodatkowo nogą.

— Przez ciebie robię za służącego. Nie jestem Grigoriem, tylko demonem, a muszę ci nadskakiwać. Jesteś lub byłeś, nie znam szczegółów, człowiekiem. Twoja matka zadała się z mym panem i narodziłeś się ty, burząc cały tutejszy porządek. A było tak spokojnie. Bestia też to czuła.

— Nie macie dla niego imienia, tylko „Bestia"?

— Po co? To tylko broń na takich jak ty.

— Wyjdź! — wrzasnął nagle Harry, wskazując mu drzwi.

Chłopak uniósł brwi, nadal stojąc w miejscu.

— Wyjdź stąd natychmiast! Nie chcę cię widzieć!

Harry był wściekły jak rozjuszony byk. A jego magia zareagowała natychmiast, otaczając go niczym płaszcz. Aresz patrzył na to z coraz większym przerażeniem. Ukłonił się nisko, prawie tak samo jak Asmodeusowi, i wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi.

— Niezły pokaz, mały.

Potter odwrócił się natychmiast w stronę głosu. W mgnieniu oka uspokoił się i magia opadła do normalnego stanu. Bestia siedział sobie niedbale na parapecie okna, jakby to był parter, a nie nie wiadomo które piętro. Harry prychnął ponownie i sięgnął po rzeczy, przygotowane przez Aresza.

— Nie wkurzaj się tak. To tutaj całkiem normalne. Dopóki nie pokażesz, że jesteś naprawdę potężny, to nikt cię tu nie będzie szanował.

— Super — zakpił chłopiec. — Jakbym we własnym świecie nie miał dość kłopotów.

— Tak to już bywa — mruknął mężczyzna, patrząc w niebo koloru popiołu. — Przynajmniej tutaj będą cię słuchać, a nie ignorować. Słaby nie jesteś. Nie wiem, kim była twoja matka, ale do słabeuszy nie należała.

Potter odłożył na chwilę rzeczy i podszedł do okna.

— Jak ty masz normalnie na imię? Bestia to wymysł chyba jakiegoś idioty.

— Nie mam imienia. A „bestią" nazwał mnie twój ojciec.

Ślizgon parsknął zły.

— Jest idiotą.

— Powiedz mu to w twarz. Jestem ciekaw, jak zareaguje.

Harry oparł się z drugiej strony okna, uśmiechając się naprawdę piekielnie.

— Mam lepszy pomysł. Wybierz sobie imię, które chciałbyś nosić, i nie reaguj, gdy ktoś zawoła na ciebie „bestia".

Mężczyzna zeskoczył z parapetu i zbliżył się do niego. Uniósł jego brodę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Jesteś cwany, ale jednocześnie kroczysz po cienkiej granicy. — Jego palec musnął policzek chłopca. — Jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody, sporo musisz się nauczyć. — Odsunął się i uklęknął przed nim na jedno kolano. — Jestem tylko demonem, nie mogę sam nadać sobie imienia. Zrób mi ten zaszczyt, paniczu, i ty mi go daj.

— Ja? Ale...

Wzrok Bestii mówił mu jasno, że tego chce. Co miał zrobić?

— Daj mi chwilę. Przecież nie nazwę cię jakimś pospolitym imieniem John, czy coś w tym stylu. — Nawet nie wiedząc, czemu to robi, dotknął napisu na jego szyi. — Bestia to nie imię. Każda istota powinna mieć piękne. Nawet jeśli jest demonem, ma w sobie okrutne piękno. Jesteś jak popiół – szary. Barwa pomiędzy bielą i czernią. Tak naprawdę stoisz pomiędzy, jeszcze nie wiem czego, ale trwasz na swojej prywatnej straży. Strażnikiem cię nie nazwę, to prawie to samo określenie jak bestia. To nie jest imię.

Oczy mężczyzny były wpatrzone w niego wyczekująco. Tylko on widział kłębiącą się magię na czubkach palców chłopca, czekającą cierpliwie, aż on zdecyduje się jej użyć. Palce cały czas bezwiednie dotykały napisu.

— Twoje imię to Gray'hex.

Magia zadziałała, wkradając się w ciało Bestii. Litery na jego szyi zaczęły się przekształcać w nowy napis. Harry patrzył na to zjawisko zamglonym wzrokiem, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co się dzieje. Nagle wszystko się skończyło. Magia odeszła, a Harry otrząsnął się, pytając:

— I jak? Może być? Nie znam się na nadawaniu imion, a to przyszło mi tak nagle na myśl.

— Przyjmuję to imię i będę je nosić z dumą — rzekł bardzo poważnie Gray'hex, biorąc w swoją dłoń nadal wyciągniętą rękę Harry'ego i przykładając do niej czoło. — Dziękuję za ten zaszczyt.

Potter już chciał wyrwać rękę, ale coś mu mówiło, że nie powinien. Skoro tak wiele znaczyło dla tego mężczyzny imię, to nie będzie mu przecież psuł radości.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Gray'hex. — Uśmiechnął się do niego.

Mężczyzna chrząknął zakłopotany i wstał.

— Powinieneś się przebrać. Pan nie należy do cierpliwych.

— Pójdziesz ze mną? — zapytał nagle Harry.

Pytanie zdziwiło Gray'hexa.

— Ja? Mnie nie wolno przebywać w tamtej części Bramy.

— Będziesz ze mną. Jak chcesz, to ci rozkażę. — Chłopak odwrócił się do niego plecami, sięgając po ubranie. — Nie chcę tam iść sam, a tylko ciebie tu znam na tyle długo, żeby... Sam nie wiem.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

— Czyżbyś się bał?

Chłopak zmroził go spojrzeniem godnym samego bazyliszka.

— A jak ty byś się czuł, gdyby nagle się okazało, że twój ojciec tak naprawdę żyje? I jeszcze jest ważnym demonem?

Ten nie odpowiedział na to pytanie.

— Chodź ze mną. Przy okazji pochwalisz się nowym imieniem — przekupywał go chłopak. — Będę go używał tak często, jak to tylko możliwe.

— Mam dziwne przeczucie, że będę tego żałować — westchnął ciężko Gray'hex. — No, dobra. Ale jakby co, to zwalę na ciebie, że mi kazałeś.

— Nie ma sprawy! — ucieszył się Harry.

— A teraz ubierz się jak przystało na następcę. Zrób dobre wrażenie na tej hołocie.

Podszedł do niego i zaczął zapinać długi szereg złotych guzików w kamizelce chłopca. Ten opuścił ręce i pozwolił mu na to.

Po dobrej półgodzinie stanęli pod ogromnymi drzwiami, za którymi słychać było spory hałas.

— To jak? Robimy wielkie wejście czy idziemy bokiem? Znam boczne drzwi — zaproponował Gray'hex.

— Podobno nie wolno ci tu wchodzić.

— Właśnie dlatego znam boczne wejście. — Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko towarzysz chłopaka.

Harry nie skomentował tego. Okrył się szczelnie płaszczem, który ubrał w ostatniej chwili, by ukryć bogaty strój, który więcej niż rzucał się w oczy.

— Chodźmy bocznymi — zdecydował.

Przeszli kawałek dalej. Za zakrętem korytarza było kilkoro małych drzwiczek, jak przypuszczał Ślizgon – dla służby. Prześliznęli się nimi i w ten sposób znaleźli się w sali audiencyjnej niezauważeni przez nikogo.

Takiej mieszaniny stworzeń Harry się nie spodziewał. Prawie wszyscy mieli rogi, skrzydła, a jak już nie, to inne drastycznie wyglądające dodatki.

W pewnej chwili nawet o mało nie nadepnął na jakieś plątające się po marmurowej podłodze macki. Chyba macki, sam już nie wiedział. Wszyscy stali wzdłuż szpaleru, nie wychylając się za ich linię. W głównej części sali siedział na krześle, nie jak przypuszczał początkowo chłopak tronie, oczywiście Asmodeus. Otaczał go szpaler dumnie stojących i uzbrojonych wojowników. Na jego ramieniu nie siedziało już to dziwaczne stworzenie, ale za to u jego stóp warowały dwa potężne ogary, które co jakiś czas drapał po łbie.

Niedaleko Harry zobaczył kamienną misę, tylko niewiele wyżej niż nad poziomem podłogi.

— Mógłby już przyjść — usłyszał nagle gdzieś przed sobą. — Co to za wychowanie kazać tak czekać?

— Pamiętaj, to człowiek. Nie spodziewaj się po nim piekielnych manier — odparł ktoś z tłumu.

— I to ma być nasz przyszły władca? Całkowicie nas ignoruje. Mam nadzieję, że to jakiś podstęp i nasz pan go odkryje.

Harry minął rozmawiających i skierował się w stronę Asmodeusa. Podobne tematy rozmów dolatywały z każdej strony.

— Jak myślisz, uda nam się dostać za tron? — zapytał cicho, gdy znaleźli się kawałek przed pilnującymi wojownikami.

— Jeśli chcesz, mogę zrobić zamieszanie i wtedy ty się przekradniesz — zaproponował Gray'hex.

— Ale uważaj, oni wyglądają na takich, co nie lubią głupich kawałów.

— Daj spokój. Jakaś rozrywka mi się chyba należy?

Potter machnął ręką.

— Rób jak chcesz.

I Gray'hex nagle zniknął, by pojawić się kawałek przed misą i Asmodeusem.

— Bestia!

— Tu jest Bestia!

— Brać ją!

Mężczyzna nawet nie wykonał ruchu, a strażnicy zbiegli ze swoich miejsc i otoczyli go ciasnym kręgiem. Asmodeus wstał i podszedł do niego. Ten moment wykorzystał Harry.

— Co tu robisz? Złamałeś rozkaz, zabraniający ci wchodzić do tej części Bramy. Zostaniesz ukarany! — przemówił Asmo do otoczonego.

— Nie zostanie! — Donośny głos chłopca zwrócił ich uwagę.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę mówiącego. Harry, jakby nigdy nic, stał sobie oparty o krzesło Asmodeusa i głaskał łaszącego się jak szczenię brytana. — On jest ze mną.

Asmodeusowi drgnął kącik ust, ale zachował powagę.

— Pozwoliłeś mu wejść do tej części Bramy? Usłuchał twojego rozkazu? — Podszedł do niego.

— Nie wydałem mu rozkazu. Poprosiłem go, by mi towarzyszył, prawda Gray'hex?

— Tak, paniczu. — Uśmiechnął się mężczyzna, nadal otoczony przez wojowników.

— Odstąpcie od niego — zażądał Potter. — Nic nikomu nie zrobi.

— To Bestia! — usłyszał z tłumu.

— Tak jak i każdy z was, a nawet ja. Każdy ma w sobie bestię. Tylko niektórzy potrafią utrzymać ją na smyczy, a nad niektórymi przejmuje ona kontrolę. Gray'hex jest jednym z was i tak powinien być traktowany.

Asmo usiadł na krześle i słuchał słów chłopca z uwagą.

— Czy to twój pierwszy rozkaz? — zapytał, spoglądając na niego.

— Nie! — oburzył się. — Przyszedłem tu tylko dlatego, że miałeś mi udowodnić, że NIE jesteś moim ojcem.

— Oczywiście. A ten pokaz władzy to wyszedł ci tak od niechcenia. — Asmo zmarszczył nagle brwi i dodał dobitnie: — Lepiej przyjmij to do wiadomości. Jesteś moim synem, Harry Potterze, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

Chłopak jednak się nie ugiął. Zbyt wiele podobnych przepraw przeszedł z wujostwem, by teraz dać się złamać.

— Udowodnij!


	5. Chapter 5

Pogromca

Cz. 5.

— Podejdź do misy. Służy ona między innymi do pokazywania źródeł magii, jaką nosi się w sobie.

Harry zerknął na Gray'hexa, a ten kiwnął głową, potwierdzając słowa Asmo. Podszedł we wskazane miejsce i odwrócił się do władcy.

— Co teraz?

— Zanurz dłonie w wodzie. Po chwili pokaże ci, czyjej magii masz w sobie najwięcej.

— A jak udowodnisz, że to nie jest sfingowane?

Cichy pomruk przeszedł przez salę.

— Paniczu, źródła nie da się oszukać — szepnął Gray. — To coś w rodzaju magicznego artefaktu.

Potter spojrzał na misę i potem na zebranych. Od jakiegoś czasu panowała cisza. Nikt nic nie mówił, wszyscy czekali na jego ruch.

— Zrób to i będziesz mieć spokój — rzucił cicho Gray'hex.

— Albo jeszcze gorzej, jeśli faktycznie on jest moim ojcem — odparł, klękając zrezygnowany przy misie.

Cały czas miał na sobie płaszcz i musiał najpierw wyjąć ręce z jego długich rękawów. Jednak nie zdjął go do końca, pozwalając, by nadal był na jego ramionach, a kaptur na głowie. Powoli zanurzył dłonie w ciepłej, ku jego zaskoczeniu, wodzie. Pierwsze, co spostrzegł, to to, że woda zaczęła się robić cieplejsza. W pewnym momencie chciał już je wyjąć, bo gorąco stawało się za intensywne, ale w tej samej chwili przestał odczuwać cokolwiek. Natomiast nad misą zaczął się formować obraz. Harry nigdy dotąd nie widział tej kobiety, ale jej oczy zawsze patrzyły na niego, gdy korzystał z lustra. Zatem to musiała być jego matka. Po dłużących się kilku minutach obraz zaczął się rozmywać, ale sam fakt, że był tak długo, spowodował szmery na sali. Nowy obraz natychmiast wszystkich uciszył. Harry zmarszczył brwi, a usta ściągnął w wąską linię. Nie znał też ojca, ale osoba, która pojawiła się przed nim, aż nazbyt podobna była do mężczyzny na krześle.

Wyrwał dłonie z wody i wstał szybko. W tej samej chwili zebrani zrobili coś nieoczekiwanego, przynajmniej dla niego. Ukłonili się. Wszyscy. Nawet Gray'hex i strażnicy Asmo. Piekielny władca patrzył na niego z uśmiechem i gestem zaprosił go do swego boku.

Harry miał mętlik w głowie. Musiał sobie to wszystko na nowo poukładać.

— Wracam do swojego pokoju.

— Oczywiście, synu. Bestia... Gray'hex będzie ci towarzyszył.

W tej ciszy opuścił salę, a zaraz za drzwiami puścił się biegiem. Nie bardzo pamiętał, jak udało mu się wrócić do sypialni, ale jakoś się w niej znalazł. Stanął przed oknem i ścisnął parapet w niemej złości.

— Aż tak źle? — Gray'hex zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł na fotelu tuż obok stojącego.

— A jak myślisz? Jeśli ta miska nie kłamie, to mam wreszcie ojca. I wiesz co, wcale mnie to nie cieszy. Gdzie był przez ostatnie jedenaście lat? Dlaczego zainteresował się mną dopiero teraz?

— Uspokój się. — Mężczyzna wskazał na otaczające ich zewsząd drobne przedmioty, które unosiły się w powietrzu.

Lecz Harry był zbyt zdenerwowany, machnął ręką, jakby chciał odgonić muchy, i wszystko uderzyło w przeciwległą ścianę, rozbijając się w drobny mak.

— Chyba będziemy musieli popracować trochę nad twoją cierpliwością i humorkami.

— Odwal się! — warknął i podszedł szybko do drzwi, otwierając je na oścież. — Co tu trzeba zrobić, żeby dostać coś do jedzenia?

Korytarz był pusty i jego krzyk odbił się od ścian. Zaklął i trzasnął drzwiami tak mocno, że zaprotestowała framuga.

— Jak na takiego szkraba to masz sporo siły — drażnił się z nim Gray, a widząc gromadzącą się wokół Harry'ego demoniczną magię, wstał. — Ty tu sobie trochę podemoluj, a ja się przejdę.

I zostawił chłopca samego. Potter patrzył za nim, jak opuszcza pokój, i warknął coś mało cenzuralnego pod nosem.

— Aresz! — krzyknął w przestrzeń.

Miał nadzieję, że przybędzie jak skrzaty w zamku. Ciche pukanie zabrzmiało prawie natychmiast.

— Wejść!

Aresz uchylił drzwi i włożył głowę przez powstałą szparę.

— Wzywałeś, paniczu?

— Przynieś coś do jedzenia. Tylko ludzkiego!

Chłopak zniknął, a Harry oparł się o ścianę, a następnie osunął na podłogę, opierając głowę na kolanach. Powoli się uspokajał i zaczynał myśleć rozsądniej.

Aresz pojawił się po krótkiej chwili, stawiając sporą tacę na stoliku i rozkładając naczynia do posiłku. Harry nic nie powiedział. Wstał i zajął krzesło, częstując się przyniesionymi potrawami. Aresz stał z boku i czekał ze spuszczoną głową.

— Jeśli jesteś głodny, to siadaj i częstuj się — zaproponował Harry. — Sam tego nie zjem.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Nigdy nie jadłem ludzkiego jedzenia.

— To spróbuj. Przecież sam temu nie podołam, a szkoda zmarnować.

— Ależ, paniczu...

— Jestem Harry, mówiłem ci to już. A teraz siadaj i jedz. Gray gdzieś polazł i nie ma mi kto dotrzymać towarzystwa.

— Nie mogę. To nie...

— Uznaj to za rozkaz. Siadaj! I nie denerwuj mnie już. Dość dziś już naniszczyłem. A właśnie! _Reparo!_

Rzucenie zaklęcia mu nie wyszło, ale też nigdy jeszcze go nie użył, więc spróbował ponownie. Sama teoria to nie wszystko, ale przecież dopiero zaczął się uczyć.

Aresz zajął miejsce przy stoliku i nałożył sobie jedną z potraw. Obserwował jego zmagania z różdżką.

— Nie jesteś w tym zbyt dobry, paniczu.

— Dopiero się uczę, a to zaklęcie i tak jest dopiero z następnego semestru, więc trudno żeby mi wyszło za pierwszym razem. Ktoś coś mówił o szkoleniu tutaj. Kiedy mogę się spodziewać pierwszych lekcji?

— Nikt mnie nie poinformował o zajęciach panicza. Przypuszczalnie ojciec sam cię jutro zaprowadzi do twoich nauczycieli albo nawet sami się tu wstawią.

Harry dał sobie spokój z naprawianiem bibelotów i wrócił do posiłku. Nowe, usłużne zachowanie Aresza wcale go nie zdziwiło. Skoro wszyscy już wiedzieli, kim jest, będą go teraz słuchać.

— Pięknie, i stałem się piekielnym księciuniem — mruknął do siebie.

— Słucham, paniczu?

— Nieważne. Jedz. Chcę jeszcze dziś trochę pozwiedzać.

— Pozwiedzać? Zamek to nie jakiś park rozrywki — oburzył się drugi chłopak.

— Domyślam się, ale i tak chcę go obejrzeć. Podczas spaceru dobrze mi się myśli.

Skończyli posiłek i Harry pierwszy opuścił sypialnię. Na korytarzu odwrócił się do Aresza, który niósł tacę.

— Pewnie teraz idziesz do kuchni. Z ochotą ją zobaczę.

Aresz wzruszył ramionami i poprowadził go na niższe piętro. Wszyscy, którzy ich mijali, przyglądali mu się, ale on nadal nie zdjął płaszcza, więc wzbudzał tylko chwilową sensację i zaraz wszystko wracało jakby do normalności tego miejsca. Ciche rozmowy rozbrzmiewały dopiero, gdy się oddalał.

Dotarli do kuchni. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że nie jest ona standardowa. Podzielona była na trzy części. W jednej znajdowały się ogromne, szklane kule z mieniącą się różnymi barwami zawartością. W następnej bulgotały setki kociołków i przypominało to trochę laboratorium Snape'a. Jedynie trzecia, ostatnia część, przypominała normalną kuchnię. Były tu garnki, sztućce i cała masa różnych składników. Harry poczęstował się jabłkiem, gdy Aresz zanosił dokądś tace, pewnie do zmywaka.

— Hej! Darmozjadzie! Łapy z daleko od mojej kuchni! Kto cię tu wpuścił?

Wielki, gruby mężczyzna o skórze niczym jaszczurka podszedł do niego i próbował zabrać mu owoc. Harry zareagował tak jak zawsze u Dursleyów. Schował jedzenie za plecy i cofnął się.

— To jest już moje.

— Chciałbyś! To jedzenie dla ludzi! — W jego dłoni pojawił się nagle potężny tasak.

— Tutejszy kucharz? To ty ugotowałeś dziś taki pyszny posiłek? Przekażę Asmo, że dobrze mnie karmisz. — Pomachał mu przed nosem ugryzionym jabłkiem i odwrócił się w stronę Aresza, który właśnie nadchodził. — Fajnie tutaj. I kucharz dobry. To idziemy dalej zwiedzać?

Kucharz jakby wrósł w podłogę. Aresz poklepał go po ramieniu wyrozumiale.

— To panicz Harry. Pozwolił mi spróbować twoich potraw. Są naprawdę przepyszne. Nawet jeśli są dla ludzi.

I wyszli, zostawiając oszołomionego kucharza.

— Masz zamiar wszystkie tutejsze demony doprowadzić do podobnego stanu?

— Dlaczego by nie. — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— To może wstąpmy po moich kumpli. Będą mieć trochę zabawy. Ostatnio nic ciekawego się tutaj nie dzieje.

— Chcesz sobie zrobić moim kosztem zabawę? — rozzłościł się Harry.

— Ależ nie, paniczu. — Aresz natychmiast zmienił się w zastraszonego dzieciaka.

— Spokojnie, Aresz. Żartowałem. Prowadź do nich. — Poklepał go po ramieniu, podobnie jak ten chwilę wcześniej kucharza. — Nie bierz wszystkiego tak do siebie. Mam zmienne nastroje, ale nie aż tak.


	6. Chapter 6

Pogromca

Cz. 6

— Potter, co ty znowu wyprawiasz? — Krzyk Severusa Snape'a rozniósł się po korytarzu.

Wszyscy zamarli. Potter odsunął się od swojej ofiary, rzucając w jej stronę pogardliwe spojrzenie.

— Nic, panie profesorze. Dawałem tylko ostrzeżenie.

— Jakie ostrzeżenie?

Snape spojrzał na przerażonego siódmorocznego Gryfona siedzącego pod ścianą. Jego lewy rękaw był urwany, a na opalonej skórze wyraźnie widać było Mroczny Znak. Po odrodzeniu się Czarnego Pana nie było to wcale jakieś niezwykłe zjawisko. Czystokrwiści, zbyt zachłannie pragnący władzy i pieniędzy, stawali po jego stronie.

— Tego było się można po tobie spodziewać, Weasley — warknął mistrz eliksirów, choć nadal nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od mieszkańca swego domu. — Aż tak bardzo pragniesz potęgi, że będziesz się po nią czołgać?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego chłodno, podnosząc się z podłogi i otrzepując z kurzu.

— Wolę Lorda Voldemorta niż jego. — Wskazał na Pottera. — To nie jest nawet człowiek.

— Nigdy tego nie ukrywałem, a Voldemort raczej nie należy do twojego gatunku — odparł spokojnie Harry, chowając różdżkę. — Ponawiam ostrzeżenie. Zbliżysz się do któregoś z moich przyjaciół, a gorzko tego pożałujesz — szepnął mrocznym głosem, uśmiechając się jednocześnie tak, że nawet Severusowi, już przyzwyczajonemu do tego widoku, ścierpła skóra.

— Potter, wystarczy! — rzucił Snape. — A reszta wracać do siebie albo zacznę odejmować punkty za zakłócanie porządku.

Od sześciu lat, a dokładniej od momentu powrotu chłopca z piekieł, jego życie stało się... jeszcze bardziej burzliwe. Po trzymiesięcznym pobycie u swojej prawdziwej rodziny chłopiec uspokoił oba rodzaje swojej magii. Od tego dnia nikt z nim nie zadzierał. I choć wielu dziwiły jego nagłe skoki wzrostu, nikt nie odważył się go skrytykować. Potter znikał w ten sposób cztery razy do roku. Trzy razy pojawiał się po około godzinie i tylko Severus mógł jako pierwszy dokładnie przyjrzeć się zmianom w wyglądzie, zachowaniu, a także w postępach chłopaka. Czwarty raz to okres całych wakacji. Nauka demonów podobno była ostra, ale wszystkie zranienia zostawały uleczone jeszcze w Bramie Śmierci i tylko blizny świadczyły o przejściach chłopaka.

Był teraz najlepiej wyszkolonym czarodziejem w szkole. Nawet Dumbledore nie chciał stawać mu na drodze i Severus mu się nie dziwił. Harry jakoś go nie tolerował. Jedyną osobą, której słuchał, był Severus. To z nim najczęściej rozmawiał wieczorami, gdy jego partner nie mógł lub zwyczajnie nie chciał się pojawić.

Severus poznał Gray'hexa rok temu i chciał wymazać ten dzień ze swojej pamięci. Przyjaciel Pottera pojawił się na błoniach w środku nocy w swej naturalnej postaci. Takiego koszmaru nie chciał już więcej przeżywać. Całe szczęście zaraz potem zmienił się i obaj pomogli oszołomionemu z przerażenia profesorowi wrócić do komnat. Teraz był całkowicie pewien, że nic gorszego już nie zobaczy.

Chyba że rozwścieczonego Pottera.

Jego magia już nieraz przemykała przez mury zamku, ale zawsze była pod kontrolą. Poza pierwszym wybuchem w jego komnatach, Potter nigdy więcej nie pozwolił sobie na jej utratę. Czasami na to wyglądało, jednak Severus wiedział, że chłopak nie stracił zimnej krwi.

Potem wyszła na jaw sprawa Voldemorta i jego odrodzenia. Nikt nie znał szczegółów, ale ciała kilkudziesięciu martwych mugoli na cmentarzu, gdzie pochowano ojca Toma Riddle'a mówiły wiele. Czarna Magia. Cała okolica była nią przesiąknięta.

Tamtego dnia Severus odmówił Albusowi. Nie poszedł na spotkanie, choć wezwania były coraz częstsze i coraz boleśniejsze. I tu po raz kolejny Potter go zaskoczył.

Tego wieczoru znalazł Severusa w jednym z korytarzy, gdy cierpiał. Nie mówiąc słowa, zaprowadził go do jego komnat, a potem zaczął syczeć. Jak wąż, który gotuje się do ataku. Severus chciał wtedy uciec od niego jak najdalej, ale jego ciało nie chciało go słuchać. Był jak sparaliżowany. Słuchał Pottera, a znak uspokajał się z każdą mijającą minutą.

— Teraz powinno być już dobrze, profesorze — rzucił wtedy chłopak od niechcenia i wyszedł, jakby nic się nie stało.

Długie minuty Severus bał się choćby spojrzeć na swoje ramię. W końcu się przełamał. Mroczny Znak nadal tam był, choć dziwne przekonanie, że znikł całkowicie, nie opuszczało go przez długi czas. Wyglądał jak martwy, zszarzał jak w czasach, gdy Czarny Pan był bezsilny i bezcielesny. Nigdy więcej mistrz eliksirów nie otrzymał wezwania. Po jakimś czasie dotarło do niego, że na liście Riddle'a zajął przez to wysokie miejsce.

Wracając do Pottera. Chłopak zmężniał przez ten czas, wydoroślał, co w pewnym sensie było związane z różnicą czasową w piekle. Tu, w Hogwarcie, miał siedemnaście lat, choć normalnie już przekroczył dziewiętnaście. Gdyby chciał, spokojnie mógłby już ukończyć szkołę, bo materiał miał już dawno opanowany i to ponad przeciętną. Po prawdzie, to znał nie tylko ten szkolny, ale i pozaszkolny, ale to już była tajemnica, której nikt poza nim i Severusem nie znał.

Potter obserwował zimno odchodzącego Gryfona.

— Chodź, Harry. Wracajmy do dormitorium. — Zabini poklepał go po ramieniu. — Ostrzegłeś go i nic więcej nie możesz zrobić.

Harry powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Mam inne plany. Idźcie przodem.

— Dobra.

Severus z ciekawością przyglądał się temu respektowi, jakim otoczony był chłopak, który wcale nie był związany z plakietką Naczelnego Prefekta, noszonej na piersi przez Pottera. Szacunek do tego chłopaka był równy strachowi, który wokół siebie roztaczał.

— Profesorze, czy możemy porozmawiać?

— Oczywiście. Przy okazji powiesz mi, przed czym ostrzegałeś Weasleya?

Potter westchnął i przegarnął znużonym gestem włosy.

— Czy to nie jest jasne? Przed jego własną głupotą.

— Tego nie wyplenisz. Nie u Weasleya.

Ruszyli do kwater mistrza eliksirów, gdzie rozsiedli się przed kominkiem.

— O czym chciałeś porozmawiać, Harry? — Poczęstował go herbatą z dodatkiem, którego oficjalnie nie powinien jeszcze pić.

— Chcę zająć miejsce Toma.

Severus zamarł w miejscu, ale szybko się otrząsnął.

— Słucham?

— Zniszczę go, tak jak jest to powiedziane w przepowiedni. Jednak skoro ludzka część mnie już nie istnieje, ja nie zginę nawet gdy on umrze. Zajmę jego miejsce i ustanowię nowy porządek. — Severus musiał usiąść, a Harry kontynuował: — Dumbledore nie nadaje się na kogokolwiek innego niż dyrektora tej szkoły. Gdyby posiadł większą władzę, stałby się kolejnym mrocznym czarodziejem.

— Ty chcesz zostać Czarnym Panem?

— Już nim jestem, gdybyś zapomniał.

Cóż, fakt. Demon zawsze był mroczny do głębi.

— Mam zamiar połączyć plany obu, ale dopasowując je odpowiednio.

— Wywołasz kolejną wojnę. Znów będą ofiary.

— Zawsze są, Severusie. Tyle że ja nie jestem zaślepiony władzą jak Albus, bo już ją posiadam, ani nieśmiertelnością jak Tom, bo także ją mam — zaśmiał się ze swojego dziwnego żartu. — Skoro ludzie sami nie wiedzą, czego chcą, to ja im ustalę odpowiednie prawa, by przejrzeli na oczy.

Severus patrzył na niego, a setki myśli tłoczyło się w jego umyśle.

— Idę porozmawiać z Grayem, a ty to na spokojnie przemyśl. Chciałbym usłyszeć twoje zdanie, Severusie.

Rozmowy Harry'ego polegały na wpatrywaniu się w lustro w łazience Snape'a. Dzięki małemu naszyjnikowi mógł porozumiewać się z demonem, gdy ten oczywiście miał na to ochotę. A zazwyczaj miał.

— Co tam u ciebie, Harry? — Twarz Graya pojawiła się natychmiast po uruchomieniu amuletu.

— Znów lenisz się w moim łóżku — zauważył, rozpoznając swój pokój w pałacu ojca.

— Przyjemniej tu niż na zewnątrz. No i pościel nadal tobą pachnie.

— Przecież masz swój pokój.

— Tu mi lepiej. Przemyślałeś moją propozycję?

— Właśnie w tej sprawie zgłaszam się teraz do ciebie. Przygotuj wszystko na... powiedzmy, marzec. Dokładny dzień jeszcze ustalimy.


	7. Chapter 7

Pogromca

Cz. 7

Gray'hex uśmiechnął się i odgarnął długi kosmyk szarych włosów z oczu.

— Oczywiście. Wszystko ustalimy w sobotę, gdy przybędę.

Harry uniósł zdziwiony brwi.

— Coś niespotykanego, Gray. Tak szybko? Byłeś u mnie dwa tygodnie temu i już znów chcesz się pojawić? Czyżbyś się stęsknił? — zapytał wesoło.

— Wcale nie! — Demon zarumienił się słodko, odwracając wzrok.

— Wcale tak! — drażnił się z nim. — W takim razie oczekuję cię zaraz po zajęciach u Severusa.

— Nadal pobierasz u niego lekcje?

— Pojedynki są przydatne i mogę się trochę rozładować.

Mars na twarzy demona bardzo jasno dał do zrozumienia, jakim torem mkną myśli Graya. Harry nie miał zamiaru się tłumaczyć, choć zazdrość była całkiem ciekawym obrazem.

Sobota nadeszła bardzo szybko.

Teraz Gray'hex mógł przybywać, kiedy chciał, ale wypadało zapytać o zgodę Asmo, więc uzgodnili, że demon będzie przybywał do świata ludzi jedynie za zgodą władcy.

Harry wszedł do swojego pokoju zaraz po treningu, już w wejściu ściągając przez głowę bluzę. Mając w ten sposób unieruchomione ręce, nie mógł obronić się przed nagłym atakiem, który rzucił nim o ścianę. Nie było to bolesne uderzenie, bo natychmiast został do niej dociśnięty i przytrzymany. Coś gorącego smagnęło jego sutek i jęknął.

— Gray...

— Cii...

Mężczyzna jedną ręką trzymał jego nadal zaplątane w ubraniu dłonie nad głową, by nie mógł się poruszyć. Językiem badał skórę w miejscach, których mógł dosięgnąć.

— Puść mnie.

Gray nie miał zamiaru tego robić, ale domyślił się, że Harry nie przepadał za żadnym zniewoleniem, nawet dla przyjemności. Puścił go więc, wykorzystując okazję, by samemu poszerzyć teren swoich działań. Zniknięcie bluzy odsłoniło szyję, do której skierował się w pierwszej chwili. Jęk aprobaty był dla niego wystarczającą nagrodą. Pocałunki Harry'ego zawsze były bardzo zaborcze i nigdy nie było wiadomo, kto w takich momentach wygra. Obaj lubili dominować, jak to demony, które nienawidzą być uległe komukolwiek.

Tym razem Harry pozwolił mu działać. Gray ściągnął z niego resztę odzieży i pchnął w stronę łazienki. Skoro i tak miał zamiar się kąpać, to może to zrobić z nim.

Prysznic był przyjemnie gorący i Harry pozwolił sobie stać pod strugami wody bezczynnie, czekając na partnera.

Znów został przyciśnięty do ściany i na plecach czuł całkiem twardy członek Graya.

— Chyba faktycznie się za mną stęskniłeś — mruknął, gdy coś śliskiego zaczęło spływać po jego ciele.

Zaraz potem dłonie Graya zaczęły go myć, rozmazując mydło po całym ciele, masując mięśnie chłopaka, by się rozluźniły. No, może poza jednym, który robił coś wręcz odwrotnego.

Namydlone ręce zaczęły zsuwać się coraz niżej, powodując, że Harry zaczął samoistnie poruszać biodrami, ocierając się o kafelki. Usłyszał nad ramieniem chichot demona, któremu, widać, spodobało się to zachowanie.

— Jesteś dziś bardzo niecierpliwy.

— Zamknij się! — warknął Harry, obracając się do niego i przyciągając do pocałunku.

Nie omieszkał otrzeć się o niego, trącając swoim członkiem o jego. Gray przymknął oczy, zatracając się w doznaniach pocierania skóry o skórę. Objął chłopaka mocniej i uniósł jego nogę do góry, tak by jego penis znalazł się pomiędzy i opuścił ją z powrotem. Teraz znajdował się dokładnie pod jądrami chłopaka. Poruszył się, pocierając w ten sposób genitalia Harry'ego. Ten zamruczał, nie przerywając całowania szyi Graya. Co prawda, musiał stać na palcach, ale przy takiej przyjemności, to była mało ważna niedogodność.

— Teraz mogę naprawdę uznać, że mam między nogami trzonek — mruknął do niego cicho. — I nawet polerowanie...

— Teraz to ty się zamknij! — przerwał mu demon, odsuwając się odrobinę, a potem znów wsuwając się pomiędzy niego. — Jak będziesz mnie drażnił...

— To co? — zapytał przekornie Harry.

— To jutro nie usiądziesz.

Cichy śmiech zamienił się w jęk, gdy dłoń demona objęła jego członek i powoli, bardzo złośliwie powoli, zaczęła się nim zajmować.

Gdy zbliżał się ten dzień, Harry poprosił Severusa o rozmowę. Mężczyzna był tym trochę zdziwiony, ale zgodził się. Wskazał chłopakowi fotel, gdy ten wszedł do jego gabinetu. Sam zajął drugi i cierpliwie czekał. Pottera jednak nie da się tak łatwo przeczekać. I choć nauczył się cierpliwości, w końcu do jego drugiej pracy była więcej niż wymagana, to tę rozmowę musiał zacząć on.

— O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? — zapytał, bo nie lubił marnować w ten sposób czasu.

Ironiczny uśmieszek na twarzy chłopaka z każdym rokiem przypominał jego własny. Harry był demonem, a to miało wpływ na jego charakter.

— Wiesz, że w razie śmierci raczej nie masz co liczyć na pójście do nieba? — zapytał bez ogródek Harry.

Severus patrzył na niego, marszcząc brwi.

— Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wiesz, kto przeżyje tą bitwę i gdzie potem trafi?

— Może. — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

Snape naprawdę nie wiedział, o co chodzi Potterowi. Co chciał mu powiedzieć?

— Gdy… — zaczął Harry, natychmiast też milknąc, by chrząknąć i kontynuować: — Jeśli by pan zginął, czy zgodziłby się pan być moim podwładnym w Bramie Śmierci?

— Jeśli? — powtórzył dziwnie twardym głosem mężczyzna. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że zginę?

— Tego nie powiedziałem.

Severus natychmiast się opanował. Przecież to był Harry Potter, Srebrny Książę Domu Węża. Czego on od niego chce? Syn władcy demonów pewnie ma dostęp do informacji kto i kiedy umrze. I choć nie podobała mu się ta wiadomość, to w ciemnym tunelu strachu swego rychłego końca dostrzegł światełko.

— Podwładnym?

— Tak. Chyba, że woli pan iść odpokutować swoje winy. Uprzedzam, że Gehenna to nie za ciekawe miejsce. Masa piasku i skał. Ostre światło, które nie jest słońcem — mówił jakby od niechcenia Harry, gestykulując przy niektórych słowach.

— I co ten podwładny miałby robić?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego. Tego Severus nie lubił, nie wtedy, gdy robił to w ten sposób. Zielone oczy nadal przypominały mu Lily i już wiedział, że przegrał na całej linii. Evansównie nie potrafił odmówić, jeśli o coś go prosiła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

— Nie mam zamiaru nikogo poniżać, wysługiwać się czy robić cokolwiek podobnego czynom Toma Riddle'a. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto zajmować się będzie tutaj sprawami, gdy ja będę w Bramie Śmierci.

— Czyli nadal chcesz…?

— Nie wiem. Mogę, ale nie muszę. Ludzie sami doprowadzają się do nieuchronnej zguby, po co mam spowolnić ten proces. Chociaż z drugiej strony mógłbym go intensywnie przyśpieszyć.

— Skoro sam nie wiesz, czego chcesz, to dlaczego doprowadzasz do konfrontacji z Czarnym Panem? Nie zagraża ci w żaden sposób. Nasz świat też cię już nie interesuje. Nie należysz tak naprawdę do niego. Dlaczego pragniesz walczyć z Lordem, Harry?

— Może dla zabawy? — zaśmiał się. — Może chcę ukrócić mu jeszcze bardziej ten wężowaty nos? Może dla przyjaciół, których tu zdobyłem i którym chcę zapewnić spokojną przyszłość? Nie wiem.

— Jesteś demonem, nie musisz być logiczny.

Harry znów się zaśmiał, tym razem głośniej.

— Pan zawsze w mistrzowski sposób potrafił mnie rozszyfrować.

Severus nie skomentował tego, ale zapytał o coś innego.

— Masz już jakiś plan?

— Tak. Jak pan wie, Voldemort przybędzie na teren Hogwartu za niecałą dobę. Wiemy o tym tylko my, Gray'hex oraz moi przyjaciele z obu światów.

— Chcesz, by Ślizgoni brali udział w tej bitwie?

— Może kilku i wyłącznie ci, którzy sami zechcą. Nikogo nie zmuszam. Szkoliłem ich przez ostatnie dwa lata.

— Tak na wszelki wypadek? — zadrwił Snape.

— Dla ich własnego bezpieczeństwa — obruszył się Potter. — Ktoś musi bronić słabszych przed głupotą Gryfonów, którzy nie zważają na nic. Atakują nawet pierwszorocznych, nie dając im najmniejszych szans na obronę.

Severus bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział. Nie raz, nie dwa docierały do niego informacje o „wypadkach", jakie o wiele za często przytrafiały się jego podopiecznym. Rozmowy z McGonagall nie przynosiły żadnych zmian. Kobieta była zbyt zapatrzona w swój dom, by dostrzegać w jego murach destrukcję i nieszczerość. Nigdy nie udało mu się udowodnić winy Gryfonom, ale winni po jakimś czasie i tak zostawali ukarani. Nie musiał pytać przez kogo.

— Kontynuuj. Co zrobisz, gdy liczba śmierciożerców przekroczy twoje założenia?

— Proszę mi wierzyć, nie przekroczy — odparł, całkowicie pewny swego zdania.

— Czy twój ojciec wie, co zamierzasz?

— Tak, nawet dorzucił mi dowództwo nad kompanią lub dwiema.

Tu musiał pogratulować przygotowań. Chłopak miał, widać, oczy szeroko otwarte na wszelkie możliwości, on lub któryś z jego przyjaciół.

— Nadal nie odpowiedział mi pan w żaden sposób na moje pytanie — zauważył Harry.

— Które? Kilka ich padło.

— Dobrze pan wie które. Czy zostanie pan moim podwładnym?

— Musze odpowiadać teraz?

— Wolałbym tak.

— Może chciałbym więcej czasu?

— Nadal nalegam na odpowiedź — nie ustępował Harry.

Severus zamyślił się. Opis miejsca pokuty, który tak zachęcająco przedstawił mu chłopak, nie przypadł mu do gustu. Nie lubił gorąca. Chyba więc pozostawało mu tylko jedno.

— Severusie, chciałem ci kogoś przedstawić. — Harry popchnął skrzydło drzwi, otwierając je szerzej. — To Whian, będzie ci pomagać, byś poczuł się tu w miarę komfortowo.

Obok Pottera stanęła kobieta, dosyć ładna, jeśli już chcecie wiedzieć. Długie kasztanowe włosy opadały do kolan, a dopasowana, choć trochę za obcisła suknia, bardzo dokładnie ukazywała wszystkie detale. Snape podszedł do niej i wyciągnął dłoń.

— Miło mi poznać. Severus Snape.

Whian uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i przywitała, krótko machając na boki ogonem zakończonym grotem jak strzała, który zawinął się właśnie o nogę Severusa.

— Och, przepraszam. Czasami żyje własnym życiem — zaśmiała się perliście, ukazując w ten sposób małe kły.

— Nic nie szkodzi. Nad swoim też dopiero uczę się panować — odparł Snape, odplątując swój, gdy _przypadkiem_ zahaczył o ten Whian.

Potter wycofał się powoli z komnat Snape'a. Teraz, po walce o Hogwart, jak nazwano pogrom Voldemorta, był wolny. On zawsze był wolny, ale teraz wiedział, że inni mogą żyć w spokoju. Przynajmniej ci z góry.

Severus, tak jak obiecał, zgodził się zostać jego generałem. Harry chciał mieć u swego boku kogoś, komu ufał, a jeżeli mógł jednocześnie uchronić swego profesora od piekielnych czeluści, to chyba dobrze? Mężczyźnie nie spodobały się, co prawda, demonie dodatki, ale nad tym Harry nie miał władzy. Magia demonów sama sobie była panią i obdarowała mężczyznę ogonem i dwoma całkiem ciekawymi rogami po bokach głowy.

Teraz Harry kierował się do Gehenny. Chciał zobaczyć paru nieszczęśników, którzy trafili tu po bitwie.

— Jesteś starym piernikiem, dropsie.

— Ależ, chłopcze, nigdy nie pragnąłem twego nieszczęścia.

Ich przeklinania pomiędzy zrozumiałą częścią rozmowy słychać było całkiem daleko, albo i blisko. Gehenna miała swoją własną magię. Teraz ta dwójka mężczyzn musiała grać w grę, którą dla nich utworzyła.

Szachy.

Albus Dumbledore i Tom Riddle grali w szachy. Dwóch całkiem dobrych strategów otrzymało karę ciągłej wojny.

Harry obserwował ich przez pewien czas. Nie, żeby nie spodziewał się, gdzie trafi dyrektor. Starzec miał za dużo grzechów na karku, żeby mógł znaleźć się gdzie indziej. Gehenna jednak Pottera zaskoczyła, gdy w ten sposób połączyła dwóch zawziętych wrogów.

Powoli odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę przejścia. Ktoś na niego czekał w jego pokoju, i nawet nie musiał się o to zakładać.

Życie demona miało całkiem sporo do zaoferowania.

Koniec.


End file.
